


Lost

by xHaruka17x



Series: Drabbles Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lost everything, because Dean was hated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

  
  
Dean is next in line to be the head of the tribe as Alpha. He and Castiel have been mated for a very long time and Cas is finally pregnant with their first pup and it’s a boy.  
  
Dean has a lot of enemies and when Castiel is six months pregnant, Dean’s enemies attack him, wanting to take the most important things away from Dean.  
  
But Castiel survives but the pup does not and the attack renders Castiel unable to have any more pups, making him useless to his Alpha Dean and to the tribe.  
  
Dean fights with his parents John and Mary who sympathize but he has to find another mate and bred, have pups as the next Alpha of the tribe.  
  
Castiel goes to Mary and because he loves Dean so much, he suggest for them to give Dean Lisa, that she would be a good Omega for him.  
  
After John and Mary agree with Castiel’s choice of Lisa, he asked to leave the tribe, he can’t watch Dean with someone else.  
  
John refuses because it would be too dangerous, but moves Castiel to the complete other side of the grounds where he can still garden for the tribe and won’t have to see Dean.  
  
Castiel reluctantly agrees, but Dean comes to him and refuses to leave him.  
  
But then Dean is given Lisa with expectations he must fulfill. Dean doesn’t love Lisa, isn’t tender and loving with her like she has seen him be with Castiel.  
  
She would follow Dean at times and find him wrapped in Castiel’s embrace.  
  
Soon enough, Lisa goes into heat and Dean is locked with her, he doesn’t realize till the next day that today was when he was to have his pup with Castiel.  
  
That night Castiel was to deliver their son, he can’t bare the pain, the overwhelming need to nest and he does. He builds a small nest in his lonely bed he should be sharing with Dean. He finds two shirts in his things that belong to Dean, that still smell like him and Castiel drowns himself in the scent.  
  
He cries and howls throughout the night, morning his lost pup, mourning the loss of his Alpha and how useless he is.  
  
He takes the small liquid concoction he made and downs it. He settles in the small neat nest, now wearing one of Dean’s shirts and holding the other to his face as he falls into the darkness to be reunited with his murdered pup….  
  



End file.
